


And The World Shifted Once Again

by CharlotteSoup



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ADHD, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou has ADHD, Kageyama Tobio has Social Anxiety, M/M, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteSoup/pseuds/CharlotteSoup
Summary: Kageyama had never felt not afraid of people. Volleyball was his only reprieve.Then Karasuno appeared.And with that, so did Hinata Shouyou.





	And The World Shifted Once Again

Kageyama Tobio knew that he wasn’t like other kids from pretty early on. 

First off, he lived with his Grandmother and his parents were out of the picture, for the most part at least. His mother visited him sometimes when she had work off and wasn’t out partying until her body could take no more. He later learned that his parents had him when they couldn’t support him due to being too young and inexperienced. He also learned that it was a one-night stand in the last year of highschool that led to him. Thus, without much thought, he was given to his mother’s mom and that was that. He’s never met his father, and at this point, probably never will. 

Which is kind of sad, as he assumes he looks like his father more so than his mother. His mother was a brown-haired, brown-eyed beauty. She was short with milk pale skin, eyes so big and wide they took up a major part of her face. She was slender with lean muscles. On the other hand, Kageyama was tall with black hair and blue eyes. He wasn’t the ugliest boy around, but he certainly wasn’t the prettiest unlike his mother. 

Kageyama wasn’t really all that mad anymore that his parents didn’t want him, his Grandmother gave him more than enough love to make up for it. But it still put a wall of difference between him and the other kids.

Second off, he could barely talk to other kids. Or to people in general; his Grandmother being the exception. And even then, sometimes it was stilted and awkward. 

Kageyama used to not understand what was wrong with him (he still didn’t quite know  _ why _ , just that he knew what he had). He didn’t know why every time the teacher called on him, he would clam up and his entire body felt the distinct urge to vomit his guts everywhere. He didn’t know why when other kids tried to talk to him, or asked to play with him, his breathing would go funny and his mind would go blank. He didn’t know why he would think of how  _ awful _ he was every time he would say something even  _ slightly _ wrong; why he would cry for hours after a not so great interaction and think he was useless. 

He eventually confides in his grandmother and she, with a worried look in her eye, but a warm smile on his her face told him that he had ‘social anxiety’. When he asked what that meant, she sighed softly and put a gentle smile on her slightly wrinkled face.

“It’s when you have problems with talking with people, or interacting with people. Talking with your peers, or anyone, will cause you to feel scared and worried. I think it’s what you have, Tobio.” She said a little sadly and with his six-year-old chubby hands, he put his hands on her face; squeezing her cheeks like how she did when he was sad.

“Don’t be sad Grandma, I’ll get better, don’t worry!” He promised with his child-like hope that he  _ would _ get better. She just blinked and her eyes began to tear up before she pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Okay, Tobio. I will love you, even if you don’t get better, alright?” She said softly and Kageyama, still slightly confused about the situation, squeezed back just as tightly.

He never did really get better. He just got better at hiding and internalizing the crippling fear he had every time someone came to talk to him. 

But then volleyball came into his life like an angel swooping down from the sky to sweep him off his unsteady feet and place him on solid ground again. 

Kageyama loved volleyball with every fibre of his being. It was the saving grace his life needed. When he was playing, he didn’t feel the fear of talking quite as much, the fear of making a single mistake that would crush his entire being. It didn’t feel like he was standing on a tripwire, ready to fall ass over teakettle over himself into an endless pit below. 

He felt a certain peace whenever he set the ball to a spiker, and the spiker would hit it perfectly, having a beautiful  _ thump _ against the hardwood floors. It was the most connected he had ever felt with a person that wasn’t his grandmother. It was the grandest feeling he had ever felt in his eleven years of life. 

Then in the final years of middle school, he was benched. The  _ thump _ of the ball that meant nobody was there to hit it would haunt Kageyama for years to come. Maybe forever, really. The thought of no one hitting his tosses, the only thing that allowed Kageyama to connect to people, was a horrifyingly lonely thought. 

Then Hinata Shouyou showed up like an angel to sweep him off his feet. 

Hinata’s fire-orange hair flying across his vision as he  _ jumped _ and hit the ball with a force behind him not known to Kageyama’s mind. The  _ thump  _ as it hit the ground sounded even more like a connection between a  _ team _ than just two people. It was an entrancing thought that shook Kageyama to his core. Everyone’s world stopped in those fateful few seconds, just to watch Hinata. Kageyama’s world stopped to stare at the boy in front of him.

Two tweets from a whistle and the magical moment was over.

Kageyama said these words, more in awe and jealousy than in an intentionally malicious way.

“What were you doing for the past three years?”

Kageyama thought that was the end of it. The end of his world being broken by Hinata Shouyou.

He was wrong.

***

Hinata showed up at Karasuno, knocked the wig off of the principal, and unintentionally knocked the wind out of Kageyama’s lungs once again. 

The boy was just a ball of pure unadulterated potential. He was just so  _ bright _ and  _ passionate.  _ It made Kageyama feel so  _ small _ when he normally felt too big for his skin. It was a strange, angering feeling. Never had Kageyama felt so  _ out of control _ as he did when he was with Hinata. Like he couldn’t predict what will happen next with him. Kageyama  _ depended  _ on having something to go by, like what he should say next. How he should emote in situations. How he should react when the team loses or wins,  _ anything.  _ It threw him off so bad it hurt. Kageyama was suddenly on the unsteady ground again, before volleyball had placed him on solid ground.

Kageyama hated every second of it. 

***

When Hinata had hit his toss, the whole world shifted its axis again. 

There was someone  _ there _ . Someone who hit his  _ toss _ . Someone who was willing to do it. Someone who  _ wanted _ to hit his toss with all their heart. 

It felt like a  _ bond _ rather than a connection with Hinata. A bond between two people, one that required no words. One that never had spoken words to begin with. A trust, one that Kageyama had never felt grasped in his fingers before. It was an elating feeling; a feeling that felt like a revival to Kageyama. 

“I’m here!” Were the only words that Hinata’s entire being said to Kageyama. Needless to say, Kageyama tossed without even thinking about it. He tossed to the only person that ever  _ really _ asked for his tosses, that asked for  _ him. _

That  _ thump _ sounded like a resurrection to Kageyama’s ears.


End file.
